


Common Misconception.

by kotabear24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks Louis' the dominant one in the relationship; Harry doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Misconception.

Maybe it was stupid to be put off about it; maybe he was being too prideful. In fact, he _knew_ it was stupid, and knew he’d never tell anyone, save Louis.

And that’s not to say that Louis didn’t have his moments of dominance in bed - moments that Harry was just fine with, because it was fucking hot - but it was Harry who was usually the 'man in charge', so to speak.

He could see where the fans would get the idea of a dominant Louis. After all, Louis _did_ have more experience, and he _was_ older than Harry. And it wasn’t as though Harry would ever not lean into a touch from Louis, it wasn’t as though Harry wouldn’t follow Louis’ lead in an interview or even on stage. All that, and the adoring look in Harry’s eyes whenever he beheld Louis, probably contributed to the fans’ images of Harry as a little puppy following Louis around. But Harry really was more of the leader.

"Harry? Babe, what-"

Harry tossed his phone over to Louis, to let him see.

“ _ **@Larryforevz**_ : @Harry_Styles are you a good girlfriend?” Louis read aloud in the car. The other lads chuckled at it.

“If only they knew,” Nialler joked. He seemed to understand the situation Harry was in - he was actually the dominant in the ‘Niam’ relationship, but nobody realized it.

Louis unbuckled his seat-belt and moved onto Harry’s lap as the lads politely averted their eyes, allowing the lovers to have their conversation somewhat privately.

“Hazza, why does this bother you so much?” Louis nestled his face under Harry's jaw lovingly.

Harry sighed. Honestly, he didn’t have an answer. Sometimes, he just felt like they should make a sex tape and let it leak, showing everyone who was boss in bed. He wanted to let the fans know whose name was being moaned and screamed, whose body was being fucked senseless every night, and whose legs were always shaky for at least an hour afterwards.

But Harry knew it could never happen. One Direction had young fans, and the lads were to be role models. Not only that, but most importantly, Louis would be humiliated, and Harry would never allow that to happen to his boyfriend.

Louis nudged against Harry’s throat, seeking an answer. “I dunno, Lou. To be honest, it’s like how…at first, d’you remember, people underestimated your voice, ‘cause you didn’t take a solo on the show?” Louis nodded, no judgement in his eyes, and Harry knew that was why he kept talking. “Of course it’s not the same, and I’m not lessening the hurt-"

“Harry, I know. Just explain,” Louis cut in with a slightly amused look.

Harry took a deep breath. “Well, I just feel like…the girls are underestimating… _me_.”

Louis’ amused expression melted as he kissed Harry’s bottom lip, being replaced with a devilish grin. “I kind of like it,” he muttered. “It’s even more of a turn-on.”

Harry laughed. “How?”

Louis licked up the curve of Harry’s throat. “We walk around all day, hearing how I use and abuse you, how you take it every night, how I leave you a shaking mess…and when we get home, it’s like you turn a 180 on me and attack me.” He sucked at Harry’s neck, letting the younger lad think on it. “It’s like how you feel whenever I take control: randomly amazing, right? - except I get it every night. You have no idea what it does to me.”

Harry felt himself getting a bit excited, and pushed Louis away; after all, they were in the car with the other lads. Maybe Louis had forgotten, but Harry took pity on the lads sometimes.

“Later,” Harry whispered, and chastely kissed Louis’ lips. “Now, get back in your seat and buckle up.”

Louis obeyed easily enough, leaving Harry feeling much better about the common misconception. He could allow everyone thinking what they did, if Louis liked it.  
Harry pulled his phone back out.

_**@Harry_Styles** : @Larryforevz , I’m whatever Lou needs me to be ;)_


End file.
